Celebrate With Yesungie
by SE-BabyCho
Summary: hanya ff untuk memeriahkan ultah siwon,, tapi publishnya telat. Mian. Silahkan baca jika mau, kalo gak juga gak pp.


**Celebrate With Yesungie [OneShoot]**

**Cast : Siwon, Yesung And Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : WonSung/YeWon**

**Disc : Siwon Milik Yesung. Yesung Milik Siwon (Disini)**

**Warn : OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ALUR NGEBUT. TYPO**

**AN : Buat ngerayain b'day Wonnie. Mianhae jika ff aku jelek (nunduk). Dan agak terlambat publishnya.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, untuk yang tertampan Siwon, saengil chukkae hamnida," Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi ruang tengah dorm, mereka semua menyambut ulang tahun ke 29-ku dengan sangat bahagia. Akupun juga bahagia melihat semuanya tertawa seperti ini. Semua member berkumpul, termasuk Kibum yang biasa jarang berada di dorm, kini hadir diperayaan ulang tahunku. Oh! Leeteuk hyung tidak ada, mungkin dia tidak diijinkan libur hari ini.

Bukan masalah semua member lengkap atau tidak, yang jelas aku merasa sedih sekarang, tempat kosong disebelahku yang harusnya diisi namja tercintaku tidak ada, leader vocal super junior yang berstatus sebagai namachinguku tidak mengisi tempat tersebut. Jangankan hadir, mengucapkannyapun tidak. Itulah yang membuatku merasa kecewa padanya, tapi beruntung aku masih memiliki hyung dan dongsaeng yang mau meluangkan waktu mereka untuk merayakannya bersamaku. Setidaknya aku merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Siwon hyung, kajja make a wish," Ucap si magnae evil kami, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ah! aku hampir lupa akan hal itu. Apa yang menjadi harapanku kali ini? Dulu aku berharap Yesung hyung menjadi kekasihku, sekarang itu sudah tercapai, sekarang apa? Meminta agar Yesung merayakan ulang tahun bersamaku, dan berharap dia disini. Eng, ide bagus aku rasa.

Ya, sudah. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku membuat permohonan, sementara member lain hanya memperhatikanku, apakah aku terlalu tampan?

"Pasti Siwon hyung sedih karena Yesung hyung tidak ada," Yah! Itu memang benar Ryeowook-ah. Aku tambah sedih jika kau terus-terusan mengatakan hal itu.

Sekian lama aku memejamkan mata, akhirnya aku membukanya. Mencoba tersenyum kepada yang lain.

"Hyung, Yesung mengatakan dia tidak bisa datang," Kata evil magnae, aku sudah tahu itu. Yesungie tidak akan datang kali ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yesung harus cepat menyelesaikan wamilnya, dan kembali lagi kesisiku seperti dulu.

Mengingat dulu, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali melihat Yesung. Dia namja dingin dan tidak bisa berdandan seperti sekarang, penampilannya sangat culun, apalagi dengan kacamata. Aish! Jujur aku suka melihat Yesung yang dulu, tapi bagaimanapun Yesung, dia tetap namja yang paling special dihatiku.

Namja parno, aneh, dan suka sekali melakukan dance octopus yang sungguh aku tidak suka melihatnya. Masa namja semanis itu dance seaneh octopus? Ck.. Namanya juga Yesung.

"Siwon, lagi-lagi melamun, pasti Yesung," Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kang In, dia sudah tahu jelas apa yang aku fikirkan, apalagi kalau bukan namja manisku.

"Ye, kalian pasti sudah tahu," Jawabku seraya tersenyum. Apa yang harus aku fikirkan selain Yesung?

Yah! Aku menginginkan namja itu berada disisiku sekarang. Memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, aku sangat menunggu itu. Aku merindukan kedua tangan mungil Yesung memelukku erat, bibir pink-nya yang selalu menciumku, dan wajah manis yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Memang benar, Yesung bisa membuatku gila.

"Gomawo atas perayaannya, aku sangat senang," Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu," Aku melangkah meninggalkan semua member, membungkuk sebentar untuk berterimakasih lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Kamar aku dan Yesung.

Aku memang memohon mati-matian pada Leeteuk hyung agar diperbolehkan satu kamar bersama Yesung, tapi dengan syarat, jangan sampai berita ini tersebar sampai ke GB, dan BB lain. Aku bisa saja memenuhi sayarat tersebut, asalkan selalu bersama Yesungie-ku. Bahkan manager kami tidak tahu.

Jika ditanya aku sekamar dengan siapa, pasti aku akan mejawab Kibum. Apa aku berbohong? Ah, memang benar, tapi itu untuk kebaikan kami, aku dan Yesung.

'Saranghae Siwonnie'

Nada ketika pesan masuk-ku adalah suara baritone berat Yesung-ku yang sedang mengucapkan kata cinta. Dia memang yang terbaik.

Aku membuka pesan masuk tersebut, ternyata itu dari baby turtle-ku.

'Siwonnie, saengil chukkkae hamnida, na saranghaeyo. Mian aku tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu,' Demikianlah isi pesan masuk yang dikirimkan Yesungie, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

'Nde. Gwencaha, jika bisa aku ingin bersamamu,' Balasku kepada Yesung. Beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung masih bisa pergi ke MoBit, memang kami berbalas pesan, dan Yesung tertawa sendiri saat itu. Kenapa aku tahu? tentu saja, karena aku membuatnya blushing. Dan ada Cloud yang mengabadikan moment tersebut, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak tahu alasan Yesung tertawa.

'Mianhae Wonnie, tapi aku akan minta ijin, semoga saja boleh nde,' Jawab Yesung lagi, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana hingga bisa mengirimiku pesan.

'Hum, aku menunggumu baby, muach..' Aku memasangkan emoticon kalau aku sedang menyeringain kearahnya, pasti Yesung akan salah faham padaku.

'Wonnie, kau menggodaku?' Benarkan. Tapi memang benar aku memasang emoticon itu untuk menggodanya.

'Ye, tidurlah, nanti kantung matamu akan membesar. Jaljayo, saranghae,' Aku terkekeh dan agak berat menulis kantung mata disana, entahlah, aku hanya merasa Yesung akan marah. Memang benar, setiap kali membahas kantung mata, Yesung akan marah, dia memang aneh.

'Wonnie!, jangan memulai. Aku mencintaimu, mimpikan aku,'

'Ya, itu pasti baby,' Kuletakkan ponselku dimeja kecil dekat bed besar kami. Mulai menutup mata untuk memulai mimpiku bersama My Baby Turtle tercintaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahanya matahari nampak membuat mimpi indahku terpaksa harus musnah, dengan malas aku membuka kedua mataku. Menengok sebentar kesisi kiri atau kanan untuk memastikan apakah Yesung sudah pulang atau belum.

Dan, yah. Seperti kelihatannya. Yesung tidak ada. Padahal aku mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini.

Aku mengambil ponselku untuk menge'cek, apakah ada pesan masuk. Benar, itu ada, satu dari my baby Sungie.

'Wonnie, jeongmal mianhae, aku baru bisa hari ini. Jangan marah.' Aku menghela napas, tidak mungkin Yesung akan merayakannya tepat waktu bersamaku, ini sudah tanggal 9, dan sudah lewat beberapa hari dari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat ingin dia bersamaku tanggal 7 kemarin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Aish! Daripada aku memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku pergi kekamar mandi. Berfantasi dengan memikirkan tubuh Yesung-ku.

Selesai mandi sekitar menghabiskan waktu 20 menit, aku keluar, ponselku terlihat bergetar-getar diatas meja, aku sudah tahu itu pasti dari Yesung.

Benar bukan. 10 pesan masuk dan 15 missed call.

Kubuka satu persatu pesan Yesung..

'Wonnie, jangan marah. Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?'

'Siwon-ah, hyung mencintaimu, jadi jangan marah.'

'Kajja, jawab panggilanku Siwon-ah.'

'Aku yang akan marah padamu.'

'Aku benar-benar membencimu Siwon-ah.'

Aigoo, seharusnya aku yang marah padanya. Kenapa jadi dia yang marah padaku, yang jelas Yesung membuat kesalahan terbesar. Memang uke.

'Maafkan aku baby, tadi aku mandi.' Sebanarnya aku agak malas berurusan dengan Yesung ketika ia marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa-bisa ia akan tambah marah kalau aku tidak membalas pesannya.

'Telpon aku.' Yesung memang kekanak-kanakan, apa dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli pulsa? Lebih baik aku menelponnya.

'Wonnie, maafkan aku sudah memarahimu, maafkan aku.' Aku tahu baby, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berteriak senyaring itu.

"Ye.. kau dimana sekarang?"

'Ah! kebetulan aku di apartemen orang tuaku, bisa kau kesini?'

"Hum, aku akan kesana, sebaiknya kau bersiap." Terdengar Yesung sudah menutup telponnya. Memang tidak sopan, sepertinya sifat evil Kyuhyun tertular padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku keluar dari mobil, menggunakan topi, kacamata dan menutupi wajahku agar Siwonest dan ELF tidak mengenaliku. Jika mereka tahu kalau aku Siwon, dapat dipastikan aku tidak bisa melewati mereka semua.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen orang tua Yesung, aku mengirimkannya pesan yang berisikan kalau aku sudah sampai.

Tidak lama aku menunggu, Yesung langsung membukanya, lalu menarikku masuk.

Kedua tangan mungilnya dengan erat memelukku, sampai-sampai aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya juga.

"Wonnie, maafkan aku." Dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk, tentu saja Yesung tidak melihatnya.

"Shiro." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku mau meminta hadiah yang biasa ia lakukan setiap aku ulang tahun.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Balas Yesung yang mengerti kenapa aku tidak mau memaafkannya. Ia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu kedua matanya itu berkaca-kaca, tak tahukah ia, jika Yesung terus bersikap seperti itu, maka aku akan lebih bergairah untuk memakannya.

"Kita ke dorm saja, bagaimana?" Yesung mengangguk lucu, ingin sekali aku memakan bibir itu. Yesung memajukkan bibirnya karena dari tadi ia tahu aku selalu manatap sepasang bibir menggoda itu. Tapi, aku menahannya, karena aku hanya melakukannya didorm.

"Kajja." Aku menarik tangannya lembut, sementara ia hanya menurut, mengikutiku dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya didorm, suasana sangat hening, yang ada hanya si evil sedang menontong tv sesekali tertawa seperti setan kesetanan(?)

Yesung saja bingung melihatnya, apalagi aku.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Yesung menyadarkan setan itu, tapi yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kyu~" Yesung merengek karena daritadi ia memanggil tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya si setan menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"Ternyata YesOng sudah pulang." Balas Kyuhyun, dengan 'O' yang sangat bulat, apalagi tidak menambahkan kata hyung.

Oh! Lihatlah, wajah Yesung-ku sudah sangat merah. Kedua tangannya meremas bokongku karena kesal, bokongku yang malang.

"YesOng,, YesOng.." Ledek Kyuhyun seraya menarik octopus didepan Yesung. Aku hanya diam melihatnya, karena setelah ini aku tahu jika kedua orang evil ini akan berkelahi.

"Namja aneh.. namja aneh.. kepala besar... tangan kecil.. uke nakal.. wajah aneh.." Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak bertemu Yeusng dan tidak berlaku evil serta membully Yesung hingga ia begitu menikmati kemarahan Yesung.

Tak tahukah Kyuhyun itu? Bisa-bisa pantatku kempes karena remasan kemarahan namjaku sendiri.

**Author POV**

"Gurita kepala besar, tidak mempunyai jari." Yesung tetap diam meski ia sudah sangat marah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sungguh meledak akibat ejekan Kyuhyun yang sungguh membuat wajahnya merah.

"Diamlah kau octpus bulat." (?) Tangan Kyuhyun mengelilingi kepala Yesung.

Dengan perlahan Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung, lalu berpindah menuju sofa untuk menyaksikan perkelahian namja aneh itu.

"YesOng bulat, octopus aneh, kepala besar, tapi sexy."

"YAAAKKK~ DIAM KAU CHO KYUHYUN." Puncak kemarahan Yesung akhirnya pecah, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap kemarahan.

Tangan Yesung mencekik leher Kyuhyun, mendorong Kyuhyun hingga namja itu membentur tembok.

"Uhukk... ampun.. bulat.. maafkan octopus tampan.. maafkan aku octopus YesOng yang bulat.." Disela minta maafnya karena dicekik Yesung, Kyuhyun masih bisa mengeluarkan hinaannya.

Oh! Lihatlah, wajahnya sangat merah, dan mata Yesung juga merah, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengejek Yesung meski lehernya tercekik.

"Percuma kau mencekikku bulat.. tanganmu yang bulat itu tidak mempan.." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Yesung semakin marah..

"CHO KYUHYU~N." Yesung menarik-narik rambut Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan namja evil itu kelantai untuk mempermudahkannya memukul wajah tampan nan evil itu.

"Oh! Octopus bulat marah... Tolong aku Siwon hyung.." Yesung semakin bringas, ia menduduki dada Kyuhyun membuat napas Kyuhyun tersengal. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan Yesung, tapi sepertinya semua itu percuma. Karena octopus bulat (eh!) Yesung maksudnya sudah sangat marah.

"Hyung... ampun,,, maafkan aku.." Pipi Kyuhyun berdarah akibat cakaran Yesung.

"Kau membuatku marah.. hue~" Akhirnya Yesung menangis, setelah sekian lama ia menahan tangisnya, Siwon yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Yesung, menggendong Yesung untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh darah.

"Kyu-ah, kenapa kau jahil sekali eoh? Lihat, Yesung-ku menangis karenamu." Kyuhyun berdiri seraya memegangi pipinya.

"Itu salah octopus bulat.. lihatlah semuanya bulat, pipinya, matanya, jarinya, tubuhnya, adiknya, akh! Semuanya bulat Siwon hyung. Makanya aku menjahilinya. Aish! Dasar bulat." Kyuhyun mulai gemas kembali membicarakan tentang kebulatan(?) Yesung.

"Sudahlah, kau saja yang terlalu evil." Siwon membawa Yesung duduk diatas pangkuannya, mengusap-usap punggung Yesung mencoba menghentikan tangisan namjanya itu.

Gara-gara Kyuhyun acaranya jadi gagal.

"Minta maaf pada Yesung." Titah Siwon. Kyuhyun membuang muka, ia duduk lebih jauh dari WonSung.

"KYUHYUN!" Bentak Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus minta maaf jika tidak mau Siwon semakin marah.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yesung, tapi justru Yesung tidak mau. Malah namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Siwon.

"YesOng, aku sudah minta maaf, kau yang salah jika tidak mau memaafkanku."

"Dia nakal Wonnie, aku tidak mau." Lirih Yesung manja.

"Maafkan saja sayang, Kyuhyun, kan masih kecil, wajar jika dia nakal." Kyuhyun yang mendengar ia dibilang kecil mendengus.

"Aniyo." Tolak Yesung lagi. Siwon menghela napas. Pasti mood Yesung jadi buruk setelah ini.

"Aish! Kyuhyun-ah, minta maaf sampai Yesung memaafkanmu. Buat moodnya kembali baik." Siwon menyerah. Ia mendudukan Yesung didekat Kyuhyun, lalu ia pergi seraya menggerutu karena tidak jadi mau memakan Yesung.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku salah." Yesung melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau sangat manis hyung, jadi maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sexy hyung, kau cantik, maafkan aku." Yesung blushing.

"Kau seperti bidadari, bukan seperti octopus bulat, suaramu berwarna putih dan sebagus emas(?) bukan hitam. Dance-mu sangat keren, aku mengaku kalah." Yesung tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Yesung hyung yang manis, baik, imut, cantik, bersuara emas, dance keren, kece, mempunyai jari imut dan tubuh mungil. Maafkan aku." Yesung tertawa. Bukan hal mudah bagi semua orang membujuk agar Yesung mau memaafkannya. Kalian harus merendah terlebih dulu,

"Ye, aku memaafkanmu pabbo." Yesung pergi menyusul Siwon, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengigit-gigit bantal sofa.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar mereka, ia melihat Siwon sedang duduk, dan seperti menunggunya.

"Apa moodmu baik?" Siwon tersenyum melihat Yesung mengangguk. Ia menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Bukannya duduk disebelah Siwon, Yesung lebih memilih duduk dipangkuan Siwon. Menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Siwon.

"Si evil itu harus diberi pelajaran Wonnie, jika tidak, dia akan semakin menjadi."

"Baiklah, kita akan hukum dia setelah ini. Kau juga harus di hukum karena telat 2 hari ulang tahunku." Yesung mengangguk, ia rela dihukum Siwon, karena hukuman Siwon bukanlah hukuman yang menyakitkan, melainkan yang bisa membuatnya melayang.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Tangan Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yesung, menurunkannya hingga tubuh putih mulus tersebut terlihat.

Dengan bibir mereka yang masih bertaut, Siwon membalik posisi mereka, ciumannya berpindah kedada Yesung.

Yah~~ Begitulah perayaan yang diinginkan Siwon dihari ulang tahunnya, karena Yesung akan menyerahkan tubuh sexynya itu dengan pasrah hanya disaat ulang tahunnya, yaitu satu tahun sekali. Inilah maksud Siwon merayakannya dengan Yesungie.

Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja, WonSung berbagi kenikmatan didalam sana, sementara diluar kamar, seorang setan evil menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar desahan dari dalam kamar. Bantal sofa sudah tercabik-cabik, karena cakarannya.

Dan Kyuhyun terus mengatakan "Aku juga mau merayakannya dengan Yesung!"

Nekad.. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar WonSung.. Membuat sang uke berteriak gaje.

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha... aku tahu ini ff gaje banget pasti.. tapi aku juga mau memeriahkan b'day nampyeon Yesungie T.T**

**Selain ff ini gaje, aku juga sangat minta maaf karena publishnya gak tepat dihari ultah Siwon. Sebenarnya aku mau pubilsnya tepat dihari itu, hanya saja lagi gak ada waktu. #MIAN**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
